Life Itself Is A Battle
by mysexeyedwardcullen
Summary: <html><head></head>Sesssomaru is back from the war. He is on his way home to his wife. And he has a surprise for her. When he gets there he finds out his wife has a surprise for him as well. So where does Kagome fit in all of this? Find out.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I know a new story right? Well here is the thing. I started writing this story and I just had to know what yall would think. I am still working on One Snowy Afternoon and The Changed Heart. Do NOT worry. They will be updated and worked on. If you noticed I updated The Changed Heart before I posted this story. Well anyway, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. :D

* * *

><p>"Alright men we are finally home! Go find your families and rest easy! Remember it was because of you that the balance has been made! I hope I do not have to see you all again! Y'all were all good men and fought hard. I am proud to have all of you as soldiers under my command! I wish you all luck in the world!" yelled the marine captain. "You were all fine marines."<p>

"Attention!" At this command everyone went to attention as the captain saluted them goodbye. For his final words he looked at them all with a smile on their lips and yelled dismiss and then left the room.

As the boat docked another solider came to the room yelling out commands.

"Make sure you grab all of your belongings! What is left behind is lost forever!"

Everyone was then scurrying around grabbing all their supplies, making sure not to leave anything.

The captain made his way through the many men trying to get all their belongings so they could leave and meet up with their families. Trying to make it to his destination was a battle itself and he was happy that it would be his last. Finally he made it to his destination and made a loud knock on the door so that it could be heard over all the noise. He could just barely hear the voice on the other side of the door say enter.

"Hello Cornel," he said while closing the door. "I have visited all the rooms you assigned me too."

"Good."

"Have you visited all of the other rooms, sir?"

"Yes Captain. That will be all you are dismissed."

"Is there anything else you ne-"

"Captain, go home to your family. That is an order," he stated with a cold tone.

"Yes sir!" the captain stated while going to attention.

"At ease," he stated. "Thank you for all you have done Kouga."

"Am I to understand that the Great Lord Sesshomaru is thanking someone as weak as me?" Kouga said with a humorous tone.

"And it is the only time you will hear it. I guarantee it," his cold voice said.

"Well I hope your wife likes the little surprise you have in store for her."

At this Sesshomaru looked up from what he was doing. He gave him a challenging glance only to have Kouga put up his hands in defeat. Kouga gave him a slight nod of his head and exited the room. Sesshomaru then returned to work in front of him.

An hour later Sesshomaru gathered all of things and a few extra. He was making sure he had everyting so he could leave, when…

"Daddy?" a little girl's voice said quietly.

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru said giving his full attention to his new daughter.

"Is it time to go?" she asked in a sleepy tone. As though she had just woken up.

"Yes it is time. Come on over here and I will carry you to the car."

Rin walked over to her new father and allowed him to gather her in his arms. He picked her up and then the luggage and made his way to leave the boat. Once he was off the boat he was greeted by his trusty servant Jaken.

"Hello mi Lord!" he squeaked. "it is good to have you back safe and sound. Would you like me to- Mi Lord who is that?" Jaken questioned.

"Hi! I am Rin! Rin was saved by Sesshomaru, during the war," she said with a bright smile.

"Mi Lord?" Jaken asked questionably.

"It is as she has said. This Sesshomaru saved her and then adopted her when no one claimed her."

"Adopted?" he squeaked. "Does the mistress know about this?" he asked nervously.

"No, not yet."

Jaken gulped at this. The mistress was not one who took surprises well. And he knew that this surprise would not be one she would react well with, but then again Jaken could not find anything good to say about her.

"Well then mi Lord allow me to take your luggage. I am sure that you both are tired." Jaken said as he took their entire luggage and placed into the trunk of the car. He then raced to the car door to open it for his Lord and his new daughter. The only thing Jaken could not understand was why he adopted her.

Once they were all in the car Jaken got into the driver's seat and began their drive home. It would take three hours to get home. When he looked in the rearview mirror he saw the little girl had already fallen asleep in his Lords arms.

"So how is my wife, Jaken?"

Jaken paused for a minute and began to give the information his Lord would want to hear and the information he did not.

Three hours later they pulled up the house. It was not as big as Sesshomaru's original house but he saw no need for another one. He picked up Rin and got out of the car easily, while Jaken was getting the bags.

Rin slowly opened her eyes and looked at her father. "Will Rin like her new mother?" she asked sheepishly.

"I certainly hope so Rin," he stated with a smile.

He carried Rin into the house and placed her on the couch. Sesshomaru then turned to look around at the house, almost like he was expecting something to be different. Rin watched as her new father looked around his home.

"Rin I am going to go get your new mother. She is probably upstairs. Wait right here and I'll bring her down to you, ok?"

"Yes sir," she said with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait to have a new mother. Although Rin was excited she couldn't seem to keep her eyes opened. When she saw him begin his assent up the stairs, she allowed her eyes to close.

A few moments later Rin awoke with her father walking down the stairs rather loudly. She looked to find anger consuming his face. She knew she hadn't been asleep for more than a few moments, so what happened? She wondered. Her father's gaze then fell to her and she saw his face soften and emotions all within his eyes. A moment later Jaken showed up and it was all gone. All she saw was Jaken walking out with several bags, paking them in the truck of the car they rode in and getting in. She then saw her new father before her picking her up and going towards a different car. He placed her in and got in on the driver's side. He began to back out and was on the road when she questioned him.

"Dad, what about mom?"

And he just drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

4 years later

"I just don't know what to do Sango," Kagome said with sadness in her voice.

"Oh, come on Kagome. There has to be someone who needs your experiences," Sango said with a matter to fact voice.

"I know, but it has been almost two full weeks. I guess I will just have to look for another place to apply too."

"Kagome I think you are giving up way to easily. For all you know that phone is going to ring this very second and-"

Sango was suddenly cut off by the phone ringing loudly. They both just stared at the phone for a minute and then Kagome turned her focus to Sango. Sango rushed over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello," she said with honey coating her voice.

Slience took over the room and Kagome could not see Sango's expression because her back was to her. She sat there nervously. Hundreds of scenarios were running through her head.

"MIROKU!" yelled Sango.

Well it wasn't who she thought it was. Kagome then heard the phone being brought down hard into its cradle. She looked up to find Sango walking towards the door.

"Sorry Kagome. I have to go. Miroku needs help with something back at the apartment," Sango said as she sent her an apologetic look.

Kagome just smiled in return and decided she would go out for coffee instead of staying in her apartment waiting for a call from anyone.

Once Kagome was dressed she grabbed her keys and made her way out the door. She locked it and started making her way to the coffee shop. It was a beautiful and sunny day. It was just the right temperature outside. Kagome loved walking on days like these, but even when it was really bad weather she would either have to walk or ask someone for a ride. But today she didn't have to do that. As she was walking she allowed her mind to wonder and just enjoy the good she saw in life.

Kagome knew when she made it to the coffee shop because the aroma filled her senses. She loved the smell of coffee and goods that were baked in there. She had been coming to this coffee shop for as long as she could remember. She went up and placed her order and sat down waiting for her name to be called.

"KAGOME! ONE CARAMEL FRAP AND ONE CHOCOLATE CHIP SCONE!" yelled one of the workers.

Kagome smiled, she went up and got her order and then thanked the worker and took her seat again.

Once she was done, she picked up her leftovers to throw away. Kagome stood up only to have someone bump into her and spill their hot drink all over her shirt.

"Ow!" Kagome hissed through clenched teeth.

"Hey watch where you are going!" yelled a masculine voice.

"Me? How dare you!" Kagome hissed as she turned around to face the person that bumped into her. Her eyes met dark golden ones.

He stood there only to meet dark blue eyes swirling with anger meet his eyes. He took this moment to look over her. She had long thick black hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing jeans that seemed to cling to her in all the right places. She wore white sandals and a white shirt that now has a huge coffee stain on it. Her face looked soft to the touch but right know seemed to be trying to control her anger. She was slim and to him seemed almost as beautiful as his current girlfriend...wait was this her?

"Now, who the heck are you?" Kagome asked with a hint of venom in her voice.

Appalled by this question, he decided it was just some game she was trying to pull. "Oh, like you don't know."

"You are right I don't. So again I ask who you are?" she asked getting annoyed.

"Oh come on Kikyo. Don't you think this is a pretty dumb game to play?"

"Kikyo? Who the heck is that? My name is Kagome."

"Right and I'm Jaken," he stated with a slight laugh.

"Look I don't know if someone put you up to this or not, but it's really not funny. So you can either help me or move out of my way?" Kagome said with venom coating every word.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment just looking her over. He knew this was Kikyo. There was no doubt in his mind. She even had the same ey-wait no she didn't. Kikyo had brown eyes. The girl before him had bright blue. Inuyasha subconsciously hit himself. How could he be so stupid as not realize that earlier. He knew he had to fix this and quickly.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. Really I am. You just look so much like her I just-"

"Look I don't care. Thank you for the apology, but I really need to be getting home so I can clean up. So if you will excuse me," as soon as Kagome took a step towards the coffee shop door thunder shook the ground and lightning lit up the sky. Kagome then noticed that her beautiful and peaceful day suddenly became dark and very wet. Kagome stood there and sighed. Now she had to walk home in the rain.

Inuyasha noticed her sudden change in body language. He figured she must have walked here which means she doesn't have a ride home. Inuyasha decided to use this to his own advantage.

"Um, look I know I screwed up. And I do that a lot, but could you please allow me to make it up to you?" Inuyasha questioned with complete honestly.

Kagome saw this and had a hard time trying to convince herself to turn down his offer. So she only had one question for him. "How do you plan to make up for this?"

"I can bring you to my home and have your clothes washed as good as new and I promise nothing else. I feel horrible that I one spilled the coffee all over you and then completely accused you to e someone you were not."

"And why can't you just bring me back to my home?"

"Well I would guess that you wouldn't want an idiot like me knowing where you live. Now would you?"

Kagome gave a full heartily laugh. The guy wasn't too bad. Yeah he messed up, but she could tell he was trying to fix his mistake. "Very well I accept your offer, but just for further information I usually do not...no I never do this."

"I complete understand. And for further information I usually don't do this either," he said with a bright smile.

He walked her outside and helped her into the car. Of course they both got wet in the process, him more than her. She noticed that the car was quite expensive and when she got in, it only made the price of the car go higher. Everything was up to the latest technology and the seats were leather, REAL leather. She sat down comfortably and just when she heard her seat belt click he was in the car bring it to life.

"What year is this car?"she asked trying to make conversation, but she was also curious.

"Oh it's a Nissan 350Z 2011 model."

"Are you serious? How much did this cost? Oh, I'm sorry that was quite rude," she said with a blush and a bow of her head.

Inuyasha just stared at the girl for a moment before letting out a laugh that filled the car. "It is alright. The car is worth more money than someone should spend on a car, but hey I wanted the car."

"Oh I see. I also noticed that the car is red and so is some of the interior as well," she stated while he pulled out of his parking spot and started to drive home. "Is that your favorite color or something? Sorry once again, that was a stupid question. I get kinda nervous and asked stupid questions when I'm nervous. Ignore me."

He let out a small laugh. "No that is alright. I find it...honest. I guess I have never been good with words, but I am surprised that now you are nervous. You didn't seem nervous at all in the coffee shop."

"Yeah well I guess you could say that I was caught up in the moment."

The rest of the ride was enjoyable. After about forty-five minutes Kagome noticed that they had entered an expensive neighborhood. They continued the drive until they were all the way in the very back. She saw that they were pulling up to huge iron gate. Inuyasha rolled down the window and punched in the code. The iron gates opened and the gate man waved at him with a smile. Inuyasha returned the gesture and drove to the front of the house.

The word house did not even describe the structure that was before her. The only word that could describe it was mansion and she was positive that if they were in a later time the house would be considered a palace due to its size and appearance. The whole thing was white. It was two stories high and it had stairs guiding you to the front double French doors. The porch was held by beautifully designed pillars. The mansion it's self was breath taking. And when Inuyasha led her in she was amazed even more. Everything seemed to be imported from a foreign place. The floors, the furniture, the paintings, the house decoration, heck even some of the plants seemed foreign. Everything was designed to fit this house. Nothing looked out of place and no room was over powered. Kagome knew one thing for sure, whoever designed this house had very good taste.

"Kagome come this way. I'll show you where you can change."

"Thanks Inuyasha. This house is amazing."

"Thanks, but it's not mine."

"Excuse me?"

"It's my brothers. This is his second house. He is just letting me stay here because my father asked him too. Plus he wasn't living here before so he was letting me be like the...babysitter if you will."

"Oh I see. Am I to assume that you and brother do not get along?"

"Ok here is your room," Inuyasha said while opening the door for her. I'll look to see if I can find you any clothes to wear while I get those washed," and with that said he began his search.

"Thank you," Kagome said, but only noticed that he was already gone. Kagome walked into the room amazed. Even though she assumed this was just a guest room it was still as beautiful as the rest of the house. Kagome began to change so she could get out of her dirty clothes. Once out of them she found a robe to put on. Once it was on she heard a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Inuyasha she just said come in. But when she turned around she was surprised.

There before her was a little girl. She was adorable in Kagome's opinion. She had beautiful black hair that hit her shoulders and she was wearing a cute orange skirt and a white shirt. She had light brown eyes and a cute smile.

"Hi, Rin's name is Rin," she stated showing off her smile. "What is Rin to call you?"

Kagome coming over her surprise replied, "My name is Kagome. It is nice to meet you Rin."

"Uncle Inuyasha asked Rin to bring Kagome these."

Rin was holding out a white shirt and sweat pants. Kagome took them only to realize that they belonged to a man.

"These are Rin's father's clothes. He won't mind."

"Oh, I see. One second Rin. Let me change real quick."

"Ok."

A few moments later Kagome came out in an over sized white button up shirt and over sized sweat pants, but to Kagomes surprised they felt good and natural. Kagome could smell the unfamiliar scent from the clothes and it calmed her.

"Is Kagome hungry or thirsty?" Rin asked.

"I think I could use a glass of water, thank you."

"Rin will have someone bring you a glass."

"Oh, no that is not necessary. How about you show me where the kitchen is?"

"Ok! Come this way Kagome."

Kagome followed Rin. As they were walking through the house Kagome got to know Rin. She was a very outgoing girl and she was sweet. She was now eight years old. She loves the colors pink, orange, as white. But she also loves red and blue. She likes to collect stuff animals. And she was now in fourth grade. But she didn't go to school, she had someone come and teach her at home. She recently had her babysitter fired. She didn't like her very much and they were currently looking for someone new. Kagome was astonished that the girl was this open.

Kagome and Rin were sitting at the booth when Inuyasha walked in. He gave her a smile and told Rin to go play in her room, but Rin refused. Kagome could see that the girl could be stubborn at times.

"Sorry about Rin Kagome. She normally doesn't take to strangers like this. I didn't expect her to be so talkative."

"Oh it's perfectly alright. She is a sweet girl and it has been nice talking with her. She was no bother at all," Kagome said while giving Rin a bright smile.

"Rin will be right back. Rin wants to show Kagome Rin's favorite stuff animal."

With that said Rin was out of the quicker than Kagome could blink.

"She really is adorable."

"Yeah she is. I would do anything for her," Inuyasha stated. "Your clothes are in the wash by the way. I'm not expecting them to take much longer."

"Thank you. You have been a big help."

"Enough to make up for myself?" Inuyasha asked in a joking way.

"Why yes, I believe so," Kagome replied with a laugh.

They were both laughing when a cold voice came out of nowhere.

"Inuyasha, who is this girl?" the cold voice questioned.

Kagome turned to see who the voice was coming from. She turned to find her blue eyes clashing with golden ones. She look at the man dressed in a marine uniform and found herself at a loss of words. He was the most attractive man she had ever seen, not that she would admit that. And when she looked back into his eyes she found them to be cold and challenging. Kagome just held her breath. Waiting to see what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I know I have not updated this story in forever! But I hate it when authors start a story and then do not finish it. I do not want to be one of those authors. So here is the next chapter. I will update again probably next week. Let me know what you think :) REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

><p>"Oh, um, this is Kagome," Inuyasha replied.<p>

Sesshomaru turned to look at the girl. She was standing at his bar in the kitchen, and had yet to take her eyes off of him. He admitted to herself that she was an attractive women. But that did not mean anything to him. He had sworn off women. He looked her over and saw she had bright blue eyes, which were not very common in Japan. Her hair was raven black and hit down to a little below her waist. Her face was attractive as well. She had a little nose that was just the right size for her face. She had a strong just feminine jaw, and full medium lips. It was then he noticed that she was wearing his clothes. I found himself rather liking the look on her, but she was a stranger. Therefore he wanted her out of this house as quickly as possible, no matter how good she appeared.

"That would be her name Inuyasha," he replied back. "Not who she is and why she is here in my house and clothes." His cold voice rang out sending shivers up Kagome's spine.

"Oh, calm down Mr. High and Mighty," Inuyasha replied back in an annoyed voice. "I ran into her at the coffee shop."

"This Sesshomaru does not like it when you bring your dates home around my daughter Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a harsh voice.

"What?!" Kagome exclaimed getting both males attention. "No! I am not one of his dates! He literally ran into me at the coffee shop…" Kagome trailed off when she found Sesshomaru's eyes locked with hers.

"Yeah, no she is not a date. I spilt coffee on her and she had no ride home because it started to rain. I had to make it up to her. It was my fault she was in that situation, and I kinda accused her of being Kikiyo."

"Hhmmm, of course you would little brother. But it is quite obvious that she is not your girlfriend."

Just as Sesshomaru finished that thought something attached itself to his leg as if life depended on it. Sesshomaru looked down to find his lovely daughter hugging his leg. She looked up and gave him a huge smile.

"Welcome home daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you Rin," Sesshomaru replied with a soft voice.

"Rin has missed you!"

"This Sesshomaru has missed you too Rin."

"Has Father met Kagome?"

"No I haven't Rin," he replied as he patted the girl on the head. "How about you go up to your room and get ready for bed?" he requested more than asked.

Rin nodded giving his leg one more tight squeeze before she started running up the stairs. When she got half way she stopped and turned around.

"Good bye Kagome! Rin hopes to see you again soon!" she exclaimed and then turned to continue her journey back to her room.

Kagome smiled at the girl and waved. Once the girl disappeared the room became extremely awkward. Kagome continued to stand at the counter as Rin's father, Sesshomaru, looked her up and down. Finally he let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen.

"I want her out Inuyasha," he commanded as his voice returned to being ice cold.

"She will leave as soon as her clothes are cleaned and dried," Inuyasha replied.

"Very well," Sesshomaru answered with irritation in his voice. "How was Rin today?"

"She was great…as for her teacher…."

"What happened this time?" Sesshomaru questioned as he put his hat down on the counter along with this briefcase.

"They were not getting along, and frankly I think she was more interest in everything else BUT Rin."

"Inuyasha, I do not have time for this," Sesshomaru told his little brother as he undid his coat and placed it on the chair to hang.

"I know that! Rin needs an education, but I can't force the girl to be with a teacher she does not like. You know how Rin can get."

"Yes I know," he replied while rubbing his temple.

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Find another teacher," Sesshomaru replied as he opened up the fridge to get a beer.

"Where?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"You will not raise your voice to me half-breed," Sesshomaru warned as he took a sip of his beer.

'So they are youkia,' Kagome thought to herself. She then took the time to look over the two brothers. Inuyasha had an off silver hair color which complimented him well. His eyes were also a dull golf, but that did not take away from their beauty. He was tall and muscular from what she could see. He was definitely what most people would call handsome. She then looked to Sesshomaru. He was now half dressed in his uniform. He had on a tan shirt and his tan tie was now loose. That shirt did not even try to hide the muscular chest he had. His arms were just a muscular and she assumed so were his legs. His hair was loose and it was a bright silver. His eyes were a bright gold that she found herself continually falling into. This man was gorgeous, and she knew there was no way that he was not married. This man was someone women would kill just to touch him. She snapped out of her trance when the two brothers started fighting once again. Well more Inuyasha then Sesshomaru. Kagome laughed inwardly at the scene before her. This is what she missed the most.

"Again I ask, where am I suppose to find a teacher?!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "It's not like I can just pull one out of thin air!"

"Um…excuse me…" Kagome politely interjected. They both turned to her with anger filling their eyes. They were not angry at her, but with each other.

"If it is a teacher you are looking for, I am be able to help," she told them.

"Really Kagome? Do you know someone?" Inuyasha questioned with a kind tone.

"Well, yes, actually I do," she replied with a smile.

"Who?" he asked.

"Me."

They both just stared at her as if she had grown a third head. She didn't understand what was so astonishing about this fact. This is what she went to school for. So she could teach children, and she has been waiting for a job offer for two weeks now. This was the first opportunity that she has gotten, and she was not about to pass it up.

"I went to college and got a degree for teaching. I have been looking for a job now for two weeks, but most schools have already started their year so they were not in need of hiring a new teacher. So then I started tutoring some students here and there, but the fact is I really want to teach. This is the first opportunity I have had for a while. I am a very good worker, and I will make sure Rin learns all she needs to know and plus some. If you have any particular schedule she is on I will meet it," Kagome rammed in before they could even question her.

"Hire her!" Inuyasha shouted as he looked towards his brother.

"Hn," he replied as he once again started looking her up and down.

"Come on Sesshomaru! Rin has already taken a liking towards her. What is the harm in giving her a chance? I promise she will not be like those other women."

"How can you promise me that little brother? You have not even known her for a full day yet."

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "I can just tell."

"Very well, be here tomorrow morning at six o'clock. Rin gets up at that time. She will eat breakfast at six forty-five, and then you can begin her studies at seven," Sesshomaru told her as he threw away the beer bottle. "Inuyasha will tell you the rest," he said as he walked out the kitchen.

Kagome gave off a huge smile. Things were finally starting to work out. Minus the fact that her boss was an handsome icicle that she could never approach, but a boss none the less. Inuyasha gave her wink when the buzzer for her clothes being down signaled. Inuyasha scurried off to get them leaving Kagome in the kitchen alone. She then heard someone clear their throat and turned around to face the stairs.

"What is your name woman?" Sesshomaru questioned as he began to climb the stairs.

"Kagome Higurashi," she replied.

"Hhmm, do not disappoint me Miss Higurashi," he warned as he continued up the stairs only to turn around and give her a glare that told her all she needed to know.

Kagome gave a shiver, and then realized that she did not know his name. "Excuse me!" she called out to him as she reached the bottom of the stair case.

He turned to look at her once he reached the top. Waiting for her to continue.

"What is your name?"

"Sesshomaru Tashio," and then he walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter as promised! :) The next chapter will be up next week. I hope you enjoy it! And review please! They are very encouraging and I would love the input :)

* * *

><p>It has been about a month since Kagome started working for the Tashio family. She had obviously not disappointed Sesshomaru, because she knew that she would have lost this job if she had. Her and Rin had grown close to each other. Rin was curious about everything, and could not wait to learn. At some points Rin was not in the mood for learning, and that is when Kagome would take her on a field trip. Right now they were going to see a ballet recital. Kagome figured that if Rin was going to learn about fine arts that she could see some of it in person. Kagome personally loved ballet, but had to give it up. Rin was excited as ever. They finally took their seats and waited for the production to begin. Kagome thought about everything she had done since she got this job. The money was very good and Kagome felt she was getting over paid, but Inuyasha would hear nothing of it. Inuyasha had accompanied them several times on a field trip, but other than a few encounters she had not seen Inuyasha much. Now as for Sesshomaru. She never saw him. The last time she saw him was when he gave her warning.<p>

Kagome sighed which got Rin's attention. Rin looked at her with questioning eyes. Kagome gave the girl a small smile to reassure her that everything was fine. Kagome could just not figure out how a father could be this disconnected with his daughters education, and why was Rin not in a school? Rin definitely does not have social problems. The girl was a chatter box and full of curiosity. Any teacher would love to have her in their class room. Kagome just could not figure Sesshomaru out. Granted she only had that one encounter from him, and that was probably going to be the only one. With that closing thought the ballet recital began, and Kagome found her self in her own world as she watched it.

Rin loved the ballet recital, and was currently already begging Kagome to bring her to another one. Kagome would just smile at the girl and tell her they would try. Kagome opend the door for Rin as she ran into the house. She was still chattering away about the dancers. How they could jump high, how they were graceful, how they were beautiful, and the list just went on and on. Kagome smiled at Rin as she watched her and listened. Rin reminded her so much of herself when she was a child. She remembered the first time Kagome's mother brought her to a ballet recital. Kagome immediately fell in love. She longed to be a dancer, but that dream sooner than later came to crashing end.

"Father!" Rin exclaimed as she started running towards the kitchen in a fast speed.

Kagome was brought back to reality. 'Sesshomaru is here?' she thought. 'How am I suppose to act? What am I suppose to say?' she began to panic inwardly.

Kagome gathered up her strength and made her way to the kitchen. She found Sesshomaru, dressed much like the first night she saw him, with Rin in his arms.

"…and then the guy jumped up in the air! The girl turned and he picked her up so gracefully!" Rin was explained with excitement.

"I see," he replied as he watched Rin explain the recital she just saw. "Rin," he said interrupting her. "Why don't you go to your room, and begin your homework. This Sesshomaru needs to speak with your teacher."

"Aw, but Rin hasn't even told you the best part!" she whined.

"This Sesshomaru promises to come up later and hear all of it," he told her with a kind voice.

"Yes, Father," Rin replied and got down from her father's arms. She ran over to Kagome and gave her hug before she started making her way to her room.

Once Rin left the room, it got quite and stiff. Kagome shifted nervously as Sesshomaru reached into the fridge to get a beer. He turned to her as he opened it.

"Is there something you would like to speak to me about?" she questioned politely.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru does have a few things to ask you about."

"Ok, what is it?"

"How is Rin doing?"

"She is doing great!" Kagome replied with confidence. "She is a wonderful child, and she is extremely curious!'

"Hm…" was all he said in return. "Her studies, how are they?"

"She is very intelligent for a girl her age. Her grades are solid. I have even taken the liberty to advance her on some levels. That is if you do not mind, of course?"

"This Sesshomaru sees no harm in it. But Miss Higurashi, I was quite surprised to hear that she went to a ballet recital," he said rather harshly. "In what ways does that pertain to her studies?"

"The fine arts of course," Kagome replied back.

"I see, but you do understand that her other studies are of more importance than the fine arts," he commented with a tone that left no room for argument.

While Kagome noticed the tone he took with her, she decided to ignore it, "Forgive me, Sir," she replied. "But the fine arts are just as important as anything other subject. It is another way to view history. These arts were made at certain period of great stress, and celebration. How else are you to learn what the people felt, experienced, and honored? History informs, but does allow someone to experience something from the past."

Sesshomaru looked at her with his beer in his hand. He was astonished to say the least that she argued with him. Not only that, but she gave him the answer he was looking for. This woman in front of him was exactly the kind of teacher he wanted for Rin. While he did not know much about her, let alone trust her. He could a least give her some respect. She knew her job well.

"Well, Miss. Higurashi it seems this Sesshomaru has hired the correct woman to teach his Rin," he replied with no expression.

Kagome was taken a back. Was he giving her a compliment? She decided she would take it as such, and leave it be.

"Thank you Mr. Tashio," she replied kindly with a nod.

"Well, that will be all the services we require from you today," he answered as he took another swing at her beer. "We will see you next week."

"Yes, of course. Have a pleasant weekend Mr. Tashio," Kagome answered with a smile as she gathered herself.

"Hn," was all he gave her in return as he placed his empty beer on the counter and made his way to the stairs.

Kagome gave a small smile. 'A man full of words,' she thought to herself as a small laugh escaped her mouth. She then made her leave.

"KAGOME!" Kagome heard on the other of the phone. "Come on we need to have some girl time! Tell me about the new job and everything!" Sango whined on the other end of the phone. "Meet me at the park. We can get some ice-cream and walk around. Come on I need this to! I know you have missed me!"

"Ugh, fine Sango! Meet me there at one o'clock. Right after lunch!" Kagome told her best on the other side of the phone.

"Alright! See you at one by the fountain," Sango said with excitement in her voice. With that Sango hung up the phone.

Kagome allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she looked to check to see what time it was. It was only ten o'clock. So Kagome got herself ready for the day. She took a nice long shower and then got herself dressed. She decided to wear a green maxi skirt with a white tank. She put on her white sandals and some gold earrings. She then applied some light make up and checked her self out in front of the mirror one last time. Once she decided she was satisfied she made her leave. She saw that she had two more hours to kill before she had to meet Sango at the park. So she stopped for some lunch and then made her way to the book store.

Before Kagome knew it, it was time to meet Sango at the park. She made her way to the park, and immediately relaxed to the atmosphere of the place. The trees, flowers, and all the happy people just made it so relaxing. She saw families with there children and couples on dates. She yearned for that. As she walked threw the park she saw all of the different types of people and all the activities they were doing. She then found herself in front of the fountain. She decided to sit on the edge and wait for Sango to show up. She checked her wrist watch, and saw that she got there at exactly one o'clock.

After about thirty minutes Kagome started to become concerned. Sango usually was never late, and if she was she would have at least texted her. Another fifteen minutes passed, and Kagome started to really become worried. Just as she was about to pull out her phone she heard her phone ring. She pulled it out only to see the name of the person she was concerned for.

"Hello?" Kagome answered.

"Kagome I am so sorry! Something came up and I can't make it!" Sango apologized. "I promise to make it up to you! Please don't be mad!"

"It's ok Sango, just next time call me a little earlier. I was starting to become worried," Kagome informed her best friend.

"I will. Again I am so sorry! Have an ice cream for the both of us, ok? You are going to be having more fun than me, I guarantee it."

Kagome let out a small laugh before answering her friend, "Ok, I will. Hope everything works out."

"Thanks Kagome! You are the best! Bye!"

"Bye Sango," and with that she hung up.

Kagome stood up and looked around wondering if she really was going to get some ice-cream or if she was just going to return home. Deciding that she should treat herself after a long month of work, she went for it. She saw the ice-cream cart not far from the fountain, and made her way there. Once she got to the front she ordered a cookies and cream two scoop on a cone. It was only one of her favorite flavors. After buying the ice-cream she realized that she would probably need to work off the ice-cream she was consuming. With that in mind she decided to walk around while eating it, and just enjoy the day.

Kagome was getting down to her second scoop when she heard a squeal, and felt something attach to her leg. Kagome was startled to say the least. She quickly looked down to find a small head full on long black hair clutching on her leg. Before she could ask the small person anything, the little girl looked up to give her an rewarding smile.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Where is Inuyasha?' she questioned concerned.

"Hi Kagome! Rin saw you and ran to give you a hug! Rin was excited to see you!" the little girl explained.

"That's very nice of you Rin, but where is Inuyasha?"

"Uncle Inuyasha is not with Rin today," she informed her teacher who she had grown very found of.

"Then who is with you Rin?"

"I am," a baritoned voice rang out.

Kagome glanced up only to find Sesshomaru not standing far off watching the scene unfold. A small blush crossed her cheeks as she realized that she did not even give a thought that Sesshomaru would be accompanying the small girl.

"Ah, I see," she replied still slightly embarrassed.

"Kagome should accompany Rin and Father on their outing today!" the little girl more of commanded than asked.

'Just like her father,' Kagome thought with a small smile. "I don't know Rin, this seems to be more of a father and daughter bounding time. I would hate to intrude," Kagome explained to the girl that was still hugging her leg.

"Kagome would not be intruding," the girl replied with a disappointed smile. "Right Father?" she questioned Sesshomaru turning her head towards him.

"This Sesshomaru is sure Miss. Higurashi has better things to do Rin," he stated flatly.

Kagome's face began to burn with anger. 'How dare he word it like that! That is down right insulting!' she thought to herself.

"Does Kagome not like Rin and Father?" she questioned with concern and a sad face.

"No!" Kagome exclaimed quickly. "Of course I like you Rin! And I would love to join you for the day," Kagome replied with a smile, but as she turned to Sesshomaru he saw the challenge in her eyes. "As long as that is ok with your Father, Rin."

"Oh, please Father!" Rin begged as she detached herself from Kagome to stand in front of him with pleading eyes.

"Hn," was all he gave in response which made Rin jump for joy.

"Hurray! Kagome gets to spend the day with us!"

They day was going great, in terms of it being this with Sesshomaru around. He did not talk much, and really only talked when needed. He also made no point to hide that he was watching Kagome during their entire outing. They had visited an aquarium that Rin loved. Kagome herself was extremely excited. She had not been to one since she was a child. Her and Rin were having an spectacular time with all the fishes, while Sesshomaru hung not far behind. Rin did not seem to mind though, and was even able to get him to join in a couple of times.

After they went to the aquarium they visited some shops on the street. Rin ran to every single one that had some sort of stuff animals in it. After a while Sesshomaru had to tell that she could not get anymore for the day. Rin was sadden by this, but Kagome quickly came up with an idea.

"Sesshomaru, why don't we take her out to a bakery?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the woman whispering to him, as his daughter put back the stuff animals she had wanted him to purchase.

"Something sweet always brightens someones day when a something doesn't go exactly their way," she explained. "I know Rin loves stuff animals, and she was probably hoping to buy some until the day was over. Am I wrong?"

"No, Miss Higurashi that would not incorrect. I am aware of her love for the material items," he answered her as he looked to keep an eye on his daughter. "I will consider what you have proposed."

Rin returned not long after than ready to move on. As they began walking down the street, Kagome noticed an old book store. She asked if it would be ok to stop in and look around. Sesshomaru gave a nod to tell her it would fine. Kagome and Rin took off into the store full of excitement with Sesshomaru behind them.

Once they entered an old lady greeted them with a smile. Kagome made her way to look around. Rin quickly found children's books thanks to the old lady that greeted them. Kagome found a section that interested her greatly. She saw an old bound book and picked it up. It was a book about dancing, and more specifically ballet. Kagome opened it to find that it was a book that covered many different performances and the choreographer. Kagome was astonished at the book. This was not something easy to write. It even have stage positions. The author put a lot of time into this book.

'Would it?' she wondered to herself as she flipped to the very front of the book to look at the table of context. She began to run her finger down the lists of performances. When she saw it. She quickly turned to the page and smiled. It was here. The entire performance was here in this book.

"La vie est une bataille?" a baritoned voice questioned.

Kagome startled looked over she should to find Sesshomaru standing behind her. "Um…yes. It is my favorite ballet performance.," she replied with a warming smile.

"Oh, my dear," the old lady said as she walked towards the couple. "That book has been in here for years."

"Really?" Kagome said surprised.

"Yes, most teachers now think they know it all or want to put their own style in things," the old lady said with slight disappointment.

"How much would you want for it?" Kagome immediately asked.

"Oh, I don't know," the old lady replied surprised. "It has been here for so long."

"Please, what is it worth?"

"I would say it is worth two hundred dollars Miss."

"Two hundred?!" Kagome exclaimed as she looked back down at the book.

"I'm afraid so. Books like that are hard to come by. Especially ones that are written as well at that. It is probably worth more than two hundred even."

"I see," Kagome answered as she closed it. She put it back on the self and gave the old woman a smile. Before she could register what was happening, an arm appeared before her. The arm grabbed the book she was just holding, and she looked to find the owner of the arm to be Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" she questioned.

"I will pay for the book," he stated as he began to walk towards the desk to purchase it.

"Wait, Sesshomaru I can not let you do this," Kagome said as she followed him. "You have spent so much money already today."

Sesshomaru simply ignored her as he called for Rin. Rin ran out with a book in her hands. He took the book from her and placed it on the desk as well. The old lady rang up the amount and waited for Sesshomaru to make the purchase.

"Sesshomaru please, it is ok," Kagome pleaded as he was getting his wallet. "I'm ok with not getting the book."

Sesshomaru handed the money to the old lady, and she gave him the books in a bag with a grand smile. Sesshomaru received his change and walked out. Kagome and Rin followed him quickly. He then walked across the street to a downtown bakery and took a seat outside. Kagome stopped at looked at him. He truly confused her. Just when she thinks he will not show her any real emotion he does this. She stood off to the side as Rin ran to him. She ran to him and he picked her up, putting her in his lap. She smiled at him and he returned her smile with a small one. Kagome loved that picture right there. Rin in her little white dress, and Sesshomaru dressed in jeans and a light blue polo shirt. His hair pulled into a low ponytail and him holding Rin in his lap. Each smiling in their own way. How Kagome wished she had a camera. She quickly realized that she did. She pulled out her phone, and with as much discretion she capable of having she took the picture. After she took it she paused to look at. It wasn't professional, but it captured everything she wanted to capture.

"Kagome! Come inside with Rin as she picks out something to eat!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome let out a small laugh, "Alright Rin, I am coming!" Kagome followed Rin inside to pick out three tasty treats. Rin got a cake pop, Kagome got a slice of coconut cake, and they got Sesshomaru a slice of coffee cake. They all ate their treats, and then made their way back to the park where Sesshomaru had parked his car.

Sesshomaru had ended up insisting to bring Kaogme home, which was actually truly grateful for. Her feet were killing her from all the walking she had down today. She had already decided that she would be taking a hot bath once she got home. As soon as the car started Rin had fallen to sleep. Kagome and Sesshomaru sat in silence. He could smell her calmness and a hint of nerves. He knew Kagome was one that enjoyed talking.

"Thank you for today Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered, and if he wasn't a demon then he was sure he would have missed it.

"You are welcome," he replied.

"I had a nice time," she told him with a smile.

Sesshomaru remained silent, and the rest of the car ride was the same. But it was a pleasant silence. They pulled up to Kagome's apartment, and she got out. Sesshomaru got out as well and escorted her to her door. Once they arrived there Sesshomaru handed her the book he had purchases for her. She took it and smiled at him, but then a confused look covered her face.

"Is there a problem Miss Higurashi?"

"Sesshomaru, why did you buy this for me?" she questioned as she continued to look at the book.

"You desired it, did you not?"

"Yes, but there was no reason for you to buy it?"

"This Sesshomaru is the judge of what he should and should not buy Miss Higurashi."

"Yes, but…"

"No 'buts' Miss Higurashi," he said cutting her off.

"Very well. Thank you Sesshomaru," she said as she stood on her tip toes and gave him a chase kiss on the cheek.

Seshomaru's eyes widened in shock. No woman has touched his person, let alone kissed him since before that day.

Kagome went back down completely on her feet and gave him a smile. She turned and opened her door and walked into her apartment.

Sesshomaru's face looked the same as ever, but in truth he was utterly confused. He made his way back down to his car and got in. He check on Rin to find her still soundly asleep. He made the engine roar to life and pulled back out onto the road. It was then he allowed her thoughts to come to the front of his mind.

'Why did I buy that book for her," he questioned himself. 'And what was that feeling I felt?'


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Kinda early I know, but I just had t finish this chapter. Please tell me what you think! Reviews are very encouraging, and I thank you all who reviewed on the last chapter. It really got me motivated, and I love hearing from you all. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke the next morning feeling as refreshed as ever. She had decided today that she was going to spoil herself. She had everything planned out. She had booked a reservation at her favorite restaurant, which was quiet expensive in comparison to her wallet. Before that she was going to go over to Sango's and have some girl time. Sango was going to have to work later in the day so Kagome was going to go over there early in the day to see her. Kagome quickly got up and began her morning rituals. She ended up deciding to wear some jean shorts, with a button up white shirt. She put on some white flip-flop, and threw her hair into a pony tail. She hen set off to Sango's.<p>

Kagome arrived there just as she had planned. She gave a knock on the door excited to see Sango's surprised face. A few moments had passed and no one came to answer the door. Kagome gave another knock. It was then the door opened to reveal a tired Miroku standing in the hallway.

"Kagome?" he questioned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Is everything ok?"

"Oh, um, yes," she answered. "Is Sango here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kagome she left for work already. Didn't she tell you?"

"She said she had work later tonight, but I didn't think…"

"She does, but they called her in and asked her to work a full day today."

"Oh, I see…"

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Miroku questioned with concern.

"No, I am fine," she answered trying to sound reassuring. "I was just looking to spend some girl time with her is all."

"I'm sorry Kagome. I think she is off this coming Saturday. Why don't you plan to get together with her then?"

"Thanks Miruko, I will talk to her about it," she answered giving him a smile.

Miroku gave her nod and closed the door returning to what Kagome suspected was a welcoming bed. With disappointment Kagome started walking back to her apartment. She had to figure out something else to do. Kagome saw the little café and bookstore not far from her apartment. She then had the idea to spend some time in there. Nothing was wrong with sitting down with a cup of coffee and a good book.

Kagome had spent a few hours in the café/bookstore. Truthfully she spent a little longer than she expect to in there. She made her way back to her apartment and ate some lunch. It was now that the real fun began. She picked out her favorite movie and popped some popcorn. She seated herself on the middle cushion of the couch and pressed play. Excited coursed through her veins. She absolutely loved this movie. This movie sent her through an emotional spiral in one two and half hour seating.

Once the movie was over Kagome checked the time. It was finally time to get ready. She quickly jumped up and cleaned up whatever mess she had made. She then ran to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once her shower was complete she went and pulled out her little black dress she was going to wear for the night with her red five and half-inch heels. She layer the dress on the bed, the shoes at the foot, and then scurried off to finish getting ready in the bathroom. She began with her hair. Kagome warmed up the curler she had and began putting curls throughout her hair. Every time she finished a curl she would pin it up to let it set. After an hour her hair was complete. Her next target was her makeup. She put on light foundation and a natural color eye shadow that was a little darker than her actual skin tone. It made her bright blue eyes seem even brighter. She applied her mascara and eye liner, because this truly was a special occasion and she was going to treat herself no matter what. Once that was all done she made her way to her room.

Being mindful of her makeup she pulled on her dress. She then sat on the bed and put on her heels. Walking into the bath room she had to put on the remaining touches. She went inside her jewelry case and pulled out a silver neckless with a single diamond, and a pair of diamond stud earrings. These had belonged to her mother, and her mother gave them to her before she moved out the house. These were a true treasure to her because they had come from her father. Kagome then placed on some red lipstick and walked to the full mirror hanging on her door. She did a once over and nodded at herself liking her work. She transferred her belongs from her purse to a little black one and left her apartment.

Kagome walked up to the restaurant, after she had paid the taxi she had called., and was praising the gods she had made a reservation. The line was terribly long. She walked up to the man at the door with a pad in hand and gave him a bright smile.

"Name?" he questioned firmly.

"Higurashi," she answered him.

"Welcome Miss Higurashi," he said as he check off her confirmed reservation. "We do hope that you enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," she replied as he opened the door for her to enter.

A man in a hosts uniform greeted as she walked in and led her to her table. It was a table that seated two. The table was round and had a white cloth draping over it. A single candle lit in the middle with a plate ready on her side of the table. The host walked over to her chair and pulled it out so she could be seated. She thanked him, and then he took off. Kagome did not have to wait long before a waiter appeared. He asked if she would like anything to drink, and she told him a water. He then left her to get retrieve her refreshment.

Kagome loved the table she had requested. It was on the outside of all the other tables in the restaurant. Because of this she could watch the people around her and imagine what their lives were like to be able to eat here. Some looked to be regulars because of their interaction with the staff and the people around them. Others seemed to be on business, and others just seemed to be on a first date or one of many. She loved looking at them all. They were all so different, and yet had similarities here and there. Her water then appeared before her. The waiter asked if was ready to order and Kagome gave a nod with a smile. Once she ordered her food, the waiter left to allow her to enjoy her surroundings once more.

Kagome was pleasant to put it lightly. She found herself wishing that she was sharing this dinner with someone. She would have normally shared it with Sango, but because she was at work Kagome thought it better to not even mention the dinner to her. Kagome had just ordered her desert when a sigh escaped her lips.

"Excuse," came a male's voice from the side of her. Kagome being surprised turned to find out who was speaking to her.

"Hojo," Kagome said as she looked at the man's face. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just having dinner. And you Kagome?"

"Today is a special day, so I decided to treat myself," she replied firmly.

"Ah, yes," he realized. "Today is the day."

"Yes, now if you will excuse me," she said to end the conversation.

"Woah, there Kagome," he told her with a firm look. "Please allow me to join you," he in said in a manner of that he was inviting himself.

"I'm sorry Hojo, but I am already dinning with someone," she lied.

"Now Kagome, I know that is not true. I have watched you this entire night. You have been alone," he said the last part with a smirk. "Allow me to fill that void."

"Hojo, please I would rather spend this time alone if you don't mind," she informed him stressing the alone part.

"Kagome, if there is one thing I learned in our relationship," he started to say before he took a sip from her water. "It is that you do not like being alone," he finished as he set the glass back down and locked eyes with her.

Kagome gave him a dark glare that would have killed anyone standing in front of her. It was in that moment she wished she was not in a public place, and cursed the gods for not making Hojo a demon. Right now, more than ever, she wished she could purify him.

"Notice the past tense in your sentence," she answered him. "We are no longer in a relationship, which means you are free to leave me be," she told him in a calm matter, but Hojo knew she was boiling on the inside.

"Kagome, I know you were upset when we broke up," he told her still holding her gaze. "I forgive you. It is ok, you don't have to play this game."

"I'm not playing any game Hojo. Leave me alone," she said slightly raising her voice to let him know she meant it.

"Calm down, calm down. Let us just have some desert and talk. After all today is-"

"Madame, this is for you," the waiter said as he placed a glass of red wine in front of her.

"Oh, I did not order this," Kagome told the waiter.

"I know Madame, the man over there ordered it for you," the waiter informed her as he pointed to a man in the corner of the restaurant.

"Well, you can tell the man that she does not accept," Hojo said making a grab for the glass. Kagome quickly grabbed it and raised to the man in the corner giving him a nod before taking a small sip.

"Kagome, give the wine back," Hojo commanded. "If you would like some wine I will buy you some."

"No, I want this glass, and you gone," Kagome informed him yet again.

"Kagome I-"

"Hello, Miss Higurashi," a very sexy voice said next to her. Kagome turned and allowed a small gasp to escape her lips.

"Sesshomaru," she said as she locked eyes with the demon and her boss. "What are you doing here?"

"This Sesshomaru is dinning out of course," he informed her. "Do you like the wine?"

"Oh, yes thank you very much," Kagome told him when an idea sprung into her head. "Please why don't you have a seat, Hojo was just leaving," she asked Sesshomaru as she gave a wicked smile to Hojo.

"Very well, if you insist," Sesshomaru said as he awaited the man to get out the seat he was offered.

"Kagome please-" Hojo began, but was cut off by her.

"I believe I have found my company for the night; and as I have said many time in the past few minutes, leave Hojo," she said with a smile.

"Kagome I will not leave," Hojo said forcefully.

"You will leave Miss Higurashi," Sesshomaru informed him with a glare. Hojo noticeably swallowed in fear.

"And what will you do if I do not?" Hojo questioned.

"I will have you removed," Sesshomaru told him. "Now, I will not repeat myself, leave," Sesshomaru commanded.

"Kagome-" Hojo started to plea.

"Please Hojo, just leave. I would rather not cause a scene," she told him with a look.

Hojo straightened himself up as he stood and have a hard glare to Sesshomaru. "I will not forget this sir. You are blessed to even be in the presence of Kagome," he told Sesshomaru in a cold voice. "She is mine, and you will do well to remember that," he told the demon in a cold whisper that only Sesshomaru could hear.

Sesshomaru looked at the man that he was dwarfing by no exaggeration. 'Did he really think, he threaten or challenge me?' Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'This human in greatly mistaken.' Sesshomaru replied to him with his normal "Hn" allowing Hojo to think he has won. As the Hojo step further away Sesshomaru turned. "Human," he called to Hojo. Hojo turned with eyes full of hatred. "Watch what you say to stranger, you never know what could happen the next time you meet," Sesshomaru told him with a smirk.

Hojo glared and made his way to the exit. Leaving Kagome with the demon he did not like or trust, but also with the satisfaction that he had made known his claim on her before he left. He was going to get Kagome no matter what it took.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh, "I am so sorry Sesshomaru."

"For what Miss Higurashi?" Sesshomaru questioned with a raised brow.

"For putting you in the spot, and forcing you to deal with that…"

"Imbosol," Sesshomaru stated more than asked.

"Yes, he was just not getting the picture," she told him with aggravation. "I mean you would think after telling him straight forward multiple times to leave, he would! But no, he just had to ignore me."

"He was a present one," Sesshomaru agreed as he took Hojo's seat.

"I hope I was not imposing when I asked you to join me? If you need to be somewhere or leave that is perfectly fine. You have already done so much."

"I can remain here for a few more minutes," he told her flatly.

"Well, thank you again," she told him with a bright smile. "So how often do you dine here?" she asked trying to start a lighter conversation.

"Not often," he answered her.

"I see, so then you like the restaurant?"

"It is not bad," he replied.

"You treat yourself here?"

"Hn."

Kagome suddenly became nervous. She could not get more than a few words out of him. She had to come up with something to talk about or else this was going to increasingly become more awkward.

"I am treating myself today," she told him with a smile. "I usually can not afford to dine in such a place. I have been here once before and just loved it. I have another favorite restaurant, but I decided to go to this one instead. The food is great, and the people are so nice. Hey, do you like watching people? Oh, wait, that may sound rather strange and creepy. I mean…well I guess there is no other way to say it," she answered with a nervous laugh. 'Oh, look at me,' she thought to herself. 'I am so nervous that I am rambling.' "I mean I just love watching people, imagining what their lives are like, and what they do. Take that family right there, they look so happy. I would love to have a family of my own like that one day."

Sesshomaru listened to his daughter's teacher as she rambled off. Clearly she was nervous, and saying anything that came to her head. He actually found it quiet amusing. Not that he would even admit that to anyone or show it. He found her voice calming. He still could not understand his attraction to the little human. She was human after all, but for some reason she just draws him in.

"…I know it must be weird to do this…" Kagome continued talking. "But normally I would have friend with me to speak to, but they were busy tonight. But anyway! Look at the girl in the corner over there. See her? She is dressed so beautifully. She is eating so proper too. I imagine that she got all dressed up for someone, and then they did not show up."

"Why do you say that?" Sesshomaru questioned suddenly.

"Oh," Kagome said being startled. She did not actually think he was listening to her. "Because, look at her face."

Sesshomaru raised a brow encouraging her to make her point.

"It has a sadness to it."

"There could be numerous reasons why he face is expressing that," Sesshomaru answered her.

"Oh, like what?" she challenged him.

"She could have just lost her job, this could be the last time she eats here, or she has…"

"Or?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome noticed that something had suddenly pained him, so she dropped with topic, and stared at what was left of her wine.

"So what is your story?" the strong male voice across the table asked.

"Excuse me?" she replied startled once again by the demon speaking.

"You sit here, and make up stories for the people around you. And yet you do not reveal your story at all. So I ask what is yours Miss Higurashi?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"My story…" she repeated when a said look started to cover her face. "My story is long, and has not been an easy one. Yet, it has also been a fun, and exciting one."

Sesshomaru leaned on to the table with his hands folded under his chin. The look in eyes told her to continue and Kagome fell victim to his intense gaze.

"I grew up on a shrine," she started. "With my mama, papa, grandpa, and little brother Souta. We were all one big happy family. Time went on and I soon went to college. I have always had a dream since a little girl to have a family of my own. During college though I found nothing, but heart break to add to my pain…"

'She had clearly left something out," Sesshomaru thought to himself. "I assume that is when you met the imbosol earlier?"

"Oh, Hojo, yes. We dated towards the end of college. He was really sweet at first, but then I'm not sure what happened. He became obsessive and cruel. So I broke it off. Mama never liked him anyways, and here I am today."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said clearly seeing how she left out things, and shortened her tale.

"What about you?" she questioned.

"This Sesshomaru's story is of no importance," he answered.

"It is important to me," she told him as her desert came along with some for Sesshomaru. "Please," she encouraged.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said with a sigh. "My worked to where he is today. He is quiet stubborn, and yet very out of character. He married my mother at a young age. Not longer after I was born they began to have problems. They agreed to get a divorce, and therefore I was forced to live in two different homes. My father remarried a human, and they had Inuyasha. They are still together to this very day. Time passed and I went into the military. Worked my way up in status and here I am."

"What about Rin?" Kagome questioned as she listened to every word he said.

"That would be Rin's story, and not mine," he told her.

"That is true. You know Sesshomaru, that is the most I have heard you speak."

Sesshomaru gave her look and she continued. "You should speak more often, you voice is…"

"My voice is what, Miss Higurashi?"

"Very attractive," she answered with a blush has she became increasing more interested in her desert. Kagome then suddenly heard a low chuckle reach her ears. She looked to Sesshomaru to find that he was the once actually laughing. He had a smile on his face and it looked so much more relaxed. "What…what is so funny?" she questioned.

"Oh, nothing Miss Higurashi," Sesshomaru answered as he started to control himself. 'She has made me laugh. I have not done that in a long time," Sesshomaru thought with a smile.

Kagome with her mouth still hanging open just stared at Sesshomaru.

"Miss Higurashi I would close that mouth of yours if I were you. No telling what could fly in there."

Kagome quickly closed her mouth as she realized that Sesshomaru was picking on her. A grand smile appeared on her face as she let out a laugh. The two continued to converse in conversation. Enjoying each others time. Of course Kagome as doing most of the talking, but Sesshomaru was indeed speaking more than before. His coldness towards her and gone down significantly, and he was actually sharing stories with her. Kagome told him of pranks she had helped pull off in high school and college. He had told her funny stories about military camp and also what his men had tried to do as well. They filled with restaurant with laughter, and did not care what others thought. They spoke some of Rin, and what their expectations were for her. They seemed to come to an agreement as to wear Rin's education should go. Kagome then switched to Inuyasha asking about him. Sesshomaru told her stories of Inuyasha as a pup, and some of his little pranks he tried to pull on his older brother.

"He did not!" Kagome said laughing.

"Oh, I assure you, this Sesshomaru does not lie."

"What did you do?"

"Well of course I saw through his plan," Sesshomaru told her with a smirk. "What kind of brother would I be if I did not give him back his own creation?"

"Oh, no," Kagome said laughing.

"I just switched the foods when he was not looking," Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "Let's just say that he spent a long time in the bathroom."

Kagome's laughter filled his ears, and brought a warmth to his heart that he had not felt in what seemed to be ages.

"Excuse me," the waiter politely interrupted.

"Yes, Tomo," Sesshomaru answered as Kagome collected her self from laughter.

"I am sorry, but the restaurant is closing now. I will have to ask you both to leave," he informed them.

"Oh, my," Kagome said as she looked around at the empty restaurant. "I did not realize the time. Here let me pay for my meal," Kagome told the waiter as she began to dig into her purse for her wallet.

"Here," Sesshomaru's voice reached her ears. She looked up to find Sesshomaru paying for her meal.

"Sesshomaru, I can not allow you to do that," she insisted. "You already bought me a glass or wine, and I impose onto your evening."

"This Sesshomaru will not allow you to pay," he told her with a look. Kagome sighed in defeat, and before she knew it they were on their way out the restaurant.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening," Kagome told Sesshomaru as they got outside.

"No, thank you Kagome," he told her. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I can walk or hail a cab," she stated.

"Come, Miss Higurashi," he said as he put his hand on her back to lead her away from the curb. "I will bring you home, it is late after all."

"Oh, bu-"

Sesshomaru put up his hand silencing her from trying to change his mind. They got to his car rather quickly and he drove her home. The ride was silent, and they just enjoyed each others company. Once they reached her apartment Sesshomaru escorted her to her door. Kagome turned from her door to face Sesshomaru.

"Thank you again for everything," she told him with a smile.

Sesshomaru just gave her a nod acknowledging that he had her heard her and accepted her thanks.

"Well, I guess I better be getting inside," she told herself more than him. She found her eyes caught with his. They stood there for what felt like hours staring into each others eyes, but Kagome knew it had only been a few minutes. Sesshomaru found himself slowly leaning down towards her face, and Kagome's eyes began to close. They were a breath apart when a neighbor opened their door and closed it. Bringing them out of their trance, and back to reality. Sesshomaru straightened himself, and looked away slightly.

"Well, um…thank you again," she said.

"I believe you have already said that Miss Higurashi," Sesshomaru said picking on her slightly.

A smile graced her lips as she turned to unlock her door. Sesshomaru turned and began he way back to his car when he realized something.

"Miss, Higurashi," he called to her before she stepped into her apartment.

"Yes?"

"Why were you treating yourself tonight?"

She smiled and answered, "Because today is my birthday. Good night Sesshomaru," and she entered her apartment.

Stunned he finished he walk back to his car. Once he reached it he tooled up to her apartment one last time. "Good night, Kagome," he said into the night and got into his car. He started his engine and drove off towards his home.

'What has that woman done to me?' he asked himself. 'I have sworn off women. But she…she seems different to than the others. Why am I attracted to her? And why do I feel this way about her? What has she done to this Sesshomaru?' he thought as he drove home into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter! Tell me what you think! The reviews are very motivating, and I thank all of you who have taken the time to review. It means so much to me! Enjoy the new chapter and review when you finish please! Love to hear what you all think :)

* * *

><p>It has been a couple of days since Kagome's birthday. She has been teaching Rin, and Rin has been doing greatly in her studies. But as for Sesshomaru, Kagome has not seen him since that night. The night where they almost shared a kiss. Everytime Kagome would think about it she would blush furiously. She wondered why she had not seen him, and started to think that maybe he was avoiding her completely. Whenever she asked Inuyasha about it he would tell her that he is busy at work as usual, and that is why he has been absent from the house. Kagome at first wondered if it was just an excuse, but when she noticed Rin's cheerfulness die down some she knew it was not.<p>

"Rin, what is wrong?" Kagome asked the little girl who had barely touched her food.

"Rin misses…I mean I miss Daddy," she answered quietly.

"Aw, sweet heart," Kagome said as she held out her arms to Rin.

Rin quickly got up and ran into Kagome's arms wanting the embrace. Kagome picked her up and set her in her lap as Rin just held on to her. Kagome could tell just how close the daughter and father were to each other. Kagome began to try to think of something that could possible cheer up the little girl, and then the idea hit her.

"Rin, how would you like me to spend the night here with you tonight?" Kagome questioned as she looked down at the girl still holding her in a hug.

"You mean like a sleep over?" Rin questioned as she let go of Kagome to look her in the face.

"Mhmm, like a sleep over," Kagome answered with a smile.

"Oh yes! Rin would like that very much!" the little exclaimed happily.

"Rin would like that very much?" Kagome questioned with a smirk.

"I mean, I would like that very much," Rin said with her adorable smile.

Kagome let out a laugh before saying, "Alright then! Now lets go find Uncle Inuyasha and see what he thinks."

"Yay!" the little girl shouted as she jumped out of Kagome's lap and headed for the door. Before Kagome could even stand Rin was out the door and yelling 'Uncle Inuyasha' all through the house. Kagome laughed once again and followed the sound of Rin's voice.

Inuyasha while at first was hesitant about the idea agreed to it. He thought it would be nice if Rin could have someone in the house with her that was not working. Inuyasha then informed Kagome that he would be going on a date tonight since she would be staying with Rin. Kagome at first believing that Inuyasha was just using her to go have fun; found out that he has indeed been neglecting his girlfriend some because of work and Rin. Kagome then started to enthusiastically push Inuyasha out the door so he could go on his date.

"But Kagome, I told her we would not meet for another two hours!" Inuyasha told the raven hair woman who was pushing him out the door.

"Inuyasha, you have been neglecting her for Rin's sake. Surprise her, and spend some more time with her!" Kagome encouraged.

"But-"

"No, buts," Kagome interrupted. "In fact! Don't even come home tonight!"

"What?!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he turned around to face her.

"You heard me," Kagome told him with a wink.

Inuyasha had a blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks as he looked at Kagome. He began to rub the back of his neck, and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Come on Inuyasha," Kagome said with a small laugh after seeing his blush. "I'm not suggesting you do anything, but spend some time with her. I'm sure she misses you."

"Ok Kagome. Thanks. And you got everything you need right? You know everything? You can call me if Rin needs something or starts giving you trouble."

"Inuyasha! If you keep talking like that I am going to start thinking that she is your daughter too! Now, GET OUT!" Kagome said as she opened the front door and pushed him out.

"Ok, ok, I am going! It will just be you and her tonight, and the guard at the gate. He will not let anyone in unless you tell him you are expecting someone. Here is the key to the house. Lock it when you two go to bed."

"Got it!" Kagome said with a smile. "Now go! She is waiting."

"Thanks Kagome you are the best," Inuyasha told her with a smile and took off to his car. Kagome watched him until he left the property and was out of sight. She then closed the door and took a deep breath.

'Alright, now the fun begins!' she thought with a grand smile.

They day had blown by so quickly that it surprised both Kagome and Rin. They had gone swimming, build a fort in the play room, made some crafts, ate lunch, watched some tv, went swimming again, and were now were getting ready for dinner. Kagome sent Rin up to shower and get on her pajamas. Kagome was standing in the kitchen with her bathing suit on and a see through cover up. Kagome knew she was dripping on the floor, but it was going on seven and Inuyasha told her that Rin had to be in bed by nine or else the little angel would not go sleep. Kagome had asked Rin what she wanted to eat, and she immediately replied meatballs and spaghetti.

Kagome was now in the kitchen making her mom's famous recipe, well at least to Kagome it was famous. She truly hoped that Rin would enjoy it. She had garlic bread in the oven, and was now finishing the spaghetti. Kagome checked the clock and saw that it was eight. Kagome put the meat balls, the sauce, and the spaghetti on low and went up to check on Rin. Rin was still in the bath playing when Kagome poked her head in. Kagome got a wicked idea in head and gathered her composer to pull in off. Kagome took a big breath, busted through the door and screamed 'BOO!'.

Rin being startled screamed and ended up splashing Kagome only making her more wet. When Rin saw it was Kagome and that she had splashed her, she began to laugh. Kagome couldn't help, but join the girl. They both laughed until their stomaches hurt.

Once Kagome was able to stop the laughter, she told Rin, "Ok, girly time to get out and dry. Get dressed and come downstairs for dinner."

"Ok!" Rin said with a smile.

Kagome left to give the girl some privacy. She went back into the kitchen and made two plates. She then took the garlic bread out and gave themselves each one piece. It was at that time that Rin came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Rin is ready to eat!" she cheered.

"Rin is ready?" Kagome questioned.

"I am ready!" Rin cheered back.

Kagome laughed while she brought Rin her plate of food. They both sat down at the counter and dug in. Rin looked down at her plate with a disappointed face when she realized she had finished it all. Kagome gave the girl a smile and told her to place her dirty dishes in the sink. Rin obeyed and then joined Kagome back at the counter as Kagome finished her plate. Once Kagome finished eating, she had her dishes join Rin's. They then made their way to the living room.

Rin picked out a movie and they started to watch it. Rin was sitting on the couch, and Kagome was on the floor with a towel underneath her. Not even half way through the movie Rin was sound asleep. Kagome checked the time to find it to be quarter pass nine. Kagome gently woke the girl and led her upstairs. Rin was all but sleep walking and going through the monitions. Kagome had her brush her teeth and then placed her in bed. Once in bed and sound asleep again, Kagome crept out and made her way back downstairs.

Kagome looked at the task in front of her. She had made the mess in the kitchen and now it was time to clean it. She did not want Inuyasha to come home to a dirty house. Kagome then stepped outside and saw the mess in the pool. Her and Rin had forgotten to take out all the toys and floats. She gave a sigh and decided that the next place to check was the living room. The living room was not too bad Kagome realized. She had a towel on the floor and some movies scattered. She then moved to the play room and let a gasps escape her lips. It was a mess. Between the fort and the crafts Kagome did not know where to start.

Kagome ended up deciding to start in the play room since that would be the hardest. She picked up all the craft supplies first and took down the fort. She cleaned the table and some of the supplies next, and finally vacuumed the room. Kagome did a once over and was pleased with her work. It looked like they had never been in the room. A yawn came out and she checked the time. It was ten thirty and Kagome was starting to feel tired. She went into the kitchen and made some coffee. She sat down with her cup of coffee and a magazine she brought from home. She was half way through the magazine and the cup when she heard a noise come from the front door. Kagome became stiff.

'Inuyasha said that the guard at the gate would not let anyone in. He also said that no one was suppose to come the house tonight,' Kagome thought in a panic. She then quickly got up and turned off the light. She grabbed a frying pan from a cabinet and waiting by the kitchen entrance. She braced herself for the worst.

A figured appeared at the entrance and Kagome swung with all her might at the figure. The figure moved quickly dodging her attack. It then grabbed her wrist only to twist it to make the frying pan fall on the floor. Kagome prepared to scream, but was cut off by the hand covering her mouth. She bit the figure, only to have him curse in reply. Kagome use this chance to get away from the figure. Her success did not last long though, because it soon grabbed her the waist pulling her against its chest. The lights were flicked on suddenly, and Kagome turned to see the offender. She paled when she stared into bright amber eyes.

"Sessho-"she started to scream, but was cut off my his hand once again.

"Woman you will stop making so much noise!" he instructed. "You will wake Rin. Now will you calm down?"

Kagome gave a nod in reply, and the demon that had been clouding her mind released her.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" she questioned.

He raised brow at her elegantly. "I live here Miss Higurashi," he told her.

"Well yes," she started to say with a blush. "But Inuyasha told me that you would not be returning tonight."

Sesshomaru admired the blush on her face, finding that it made her look even more attractive. Sesshomaru cursed himself mentally for thinking that way. He then noticed what she was wearing. She had on a bikini and a white cover up that did little to complete the task it was made for. He found himself admiring her body. She had just the right curves, long slender legs that appeared to have some power in them, her arms where a nice length, and she was well toned. Her olive skin complimented her bright blue eyes and raven hair. Now that he thought about it her hair was wet.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned as she noticed him looking her over. The blush on her cheeks only grew darker as she watched him.

Sesshomaru snapped back to reality and notice that her cheeks had gotten darker. He realized that he must have stared quiet obviously.

'I need a beer,' he thought to himself, and then he noticed the mess in the kitchen.

"Miss Higurashi, why does my kitchen look like battle happened in here?" he questioned her with a raised brow.

"Oh, um, Inuyasha did not tell you?" she answered her back nervously.

"Apparently not, so please inform this Sesshomaru," he said with an annoyed voice. He truly did hate it when Inuyasha forgets to inform him of plans. Sesshomaru hates being unprepared.

"I am spending the night with Rin," she responded quietly taking his irritated response to heart. 'Maybe I should leave…' she thought to herself.

"I see, but that still does not explain this mess," Sesshomaru told her his irritation towards Inuyasha getting the best of him. He was tired, hungry, and he just wanted to come home to a clean and quiet house. Inuyasha made that hope vanish.

"I made Rin dinner," she told him getting more self conscious.

"Hn," he replied as he hung his jacket on the counter chair.

"I am going up to change," he told her.

"Oh, alright," she whispered.

Kagome noticed he was irate and took that to heart. He obviously did not want her here. So she decided she would finish cleaning and then go home. Today was Friday after all, so that meant she did not have to wake up early in the morning. Kagome looked to the kitchen with sad eyes.

'I guess what happened a couple of nights ago must have just been the wine. I was foolish to think that he would like someone like me. I was foolish to even…what am I saying. I just got to know him the other night,' she thought to herself as she began cleaning the kitchen. 'Why am I so disappointed? I mean sure he is handsome…actually handsome doesn't even cover him. Not to mention his has a mind of his own, and once you get him talking he can hold a conversation. Him being quiet though isn't that bad. He is a great listener,' she thought as she finished cleaning the dishes, and packing the food. 'He loves Rin which is a great quality. But who am I kidding he would never like someone like me. With that thought, I will actually stop whatever infatuation that I began to have about him,' Kagome decided as she noticed she had finished the kitchen. She thought that Sesshomaru would probably be hungry. So she prepared a hot plate for him and got him a beer. She placed it on the counter, and told herself that it was the least she could do for intruding. She then made her way to the living room next.

Sesshomaru came down after he had hung his uniform, and changed. He had also decided to put his paper work in his office so that he could possibly get some work done later. He came downstairs expecting to find Kagome still in the messy kitchen only to find the opposite. His eyes widened when he found the kitchen perfectly cleaned and a meal sitting on the counter with the beer he was craving to have. A small smile graced his lips. The little woman has continued to surprise him. He sat down and began to eat the meal. He heard in the living room, and concluded that the room must have also been messy. Once he finished his meal, he grabbed his beer and began to try to find Kagome. He found the living room spot less, and then heard a splash. He made his way to the back porch and opened the glass sliding door so he could step outside.

Kagome was trying to get all the toys out of the pool without getting wet again. She just wanted to finish and get out of this house. No matter how many times she tried to tell herself that it didn't matter if Sesshomaru was annoyed with her or not, it just wouldn't take hold. She was upset about it. She had just gotten on the of three toys left out of the pool when she heard the door open and close.

"I see you two girls did a lot of stuff today," Sesshomaru commented as he took a swing of his beer. He began to admire her backside. 'This woman has definitely done something to me,' he thought to himself.

"Yes we did," she replied softly trying to keep her voice under control. She just could not understand why she was having such a reaction to him.

He raised a brow conceding her tone. 'She is normally so much more cheerful than this,' he thought to himself. 'Did something happen?' "So what did you both do today?" he questioned as he took a seat in once of the porch chairs.

"What ever Rin wanted," she answered in the same voice.

Sesshomaru stared at her with a puzzled look. "How is Rin?"

"She misses you," she answered. "That is why I offered to spend the night. I thought I could try to get her mind off of you for a little while. Inuyasha says you have been busy."

"I have been," he replied. "And I don't think it is going to change anytime soon."

"I see," Kagome answered as she began to try to get the next toy.

Sesshomaru could not take it anymore. She was upset about something and refused to speak of it voluntarily.

"How are you?" he questioned.

"Fine."

"You can not lie to me Miss Higurashi. I can smell when you are lying," he told her with a firm look. He noticed her back stiffen. She had yet to turn and face him since he had come outside.

"It is nothing, really I am fine," she said as she became increasingly more focused on getting the toy out of the pool than before.

She was so focused that she did not even hear Sesshomaru come up behind her and turn her around to face him. He held her by her waist. He looked into her startled bright blue eyes, and have her a hard look.

"That is twice you have lied to me," he told her flatly. Kagome turned her face away so she didn't have to look at him. "This Sesshomaru is going to ask once more. What is wrong?" he questioned firmly as he took her chin to make her look him in the eye.

"Nothing," she answered looking from his eyes to his lips. Her cheeks turning a slight pink color.

"Very well you leave me no choice," he told her and then pushed her into the pool.

Kagome gasped in surprise as she hit the water. She regained her composer and swam back to the surface.

"What was that for?!" she questioned angrily.

"You refused to answer this Sesshomaru, and lied to me three times," he informed her.

"And that gives you the right to push me into the pool?!"

"Hmm, I believe it does," he said with a smirk.

Kagome allowed a surprised gasp come from her lips when she saw his smirk. She couldn't help but think how much more handsome he looked when he smiled.

"Now are you going to tell this Sesshomaru what is wrong?" he asked with a smirk still on his face.

Kagome got a wicked idea in her head, and smiled. "On one condition," she answered.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru will hear it," he told her.

She swam up to the edge of the pool and motioned him to come closer. He stepped forward and squatted down so he would be more on her level.

"My condition is-" she said as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and then pulled him in the pool with her.

Sesshomaru fell in with a splash. When he came up he found Kagome laughing. 'Well at least she is somewhat back to normal,' he thought to himself. He then splashed her.

Kagome stopped laughing in shock. She then quickly regained her composer and smiled. "Oh, you are going to wish you had not done that," she told him. "I am the queen of splash fights!" she shouted and splashed him back.

"We will see about that," he answered and then the splash war began.

I went on for a good while and ended with Sesshomaru picking Kagome up and tossing her into the deep end of the pool. Kagome came up in defeat and they both got out. Sesshomaru took off his shirt and grabbed of the towels that were outside. He began drying himself, and noticed Kagome staring at him.

"Like what you see Miss Higurashi?" he questioned with a teasing smirk.

Kagome blushed, and looked away.

"You have still neglected to tell this Sesshomaru what bother you earlier," he informed her.

"I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I thought you were irritated with me…" she whispered.

Sesshomaru then realized that Kagome had mistaken his aggravation for Inuyasha. "This Sesshomaru was not irate with you Miss Higurashi."

"You weren't? But-"

"I was irate with Inuyasha. I like be informed of plans regarding my daughter and my house. You were a surprise," he told her as he finished drying.

"Oh, I see," she said only making her blush grow at her stupidity. She did not notice that he had walked up until there was only one step separating them. Her breath hitched as she thought about the night he had dropped her off at her apartment. The moment started to play and replay in her mind.

"Why would that bother you Miss Higurashi?" he questioned noticing her reaction.

"Why would what?" she questioned her mind confused and overwhelmed.

"Why would it bother you if I was irate with you?"

Kagome looked up into his eyes and thought her blush could not get any worse. She knew he knew the reaction he was having on her. And there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't even understand it herself.

"I thought we had become friends," she whispered in a low voice. She stared at him waiting for something to happen and then he stepped away. Her feelings once again turned into a tangled web. She was extremely confused, but his voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Well then, as your friend Miss Higurashi," he started. "I would suggest that you get to your room and dry off before you get a cold.," he told her as he grabbed all the towels except one and went inside.

Kagome grabbed the remaining towel and followed him. They went upstairs and she went to her room across from Rin's. She started to step in as Sesshomaru began to pass her.

"Good night," he whispered.

And she watched as he disappeared into his room a few doors down. Kagome quickly entered her room and took a speedy shower. She had to call Sango. She knew her friend would still be up with work. Once Kagome finished and was changed, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed her friends number.

"Hello?" a young woman's voice rang out on the other line.

"Sango? It is me Kagome," she told the voice.

"Kagome?!" Sango exclaimed. "What are you doing up so late? Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine, but do you have couple of minutes?"

"For you of course. I need to take a break anyway. What's up?"

Kagome then started to tell Sango everything. The first meeting, to the day that started at the park, to her birthday, and even tonight's events. She just could not understand herself, but she knew if she talked to Sango things would become clearer. After a good long conversation with Sango, Kagome sighed. She had told Sango everything, and now waited for Sango's thoughts.

"So what do you think?" she asked her best friend on the phone.

"To be honest Kagome I think you like him," Sango told her. "But girl I have to go, duty calls. I will talk to you more about this later. I love you! Bye!"

"Bye…" Kagome replied as she hung up the phone.

Kagome plugged in her phone and got comfortable under the covers ready for sleep to come after the busy day. She laid there staring at the ceiling running her conversation with Sango through her head. Everything Sango had said and everything she had said. She also reviewed the scenarios and conversations they had.

'Could I really have feelings for him?' she thought as sleep took her over.


End file.
